User talk:CrazyHarvester
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Harvest: Massive Encounter Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse How big is everything? Well, one thing---we don't know. Oxeye game studio never bothered to put the size and scale of things in the game. So, I would like to guess. I have two thoughts: 1. A laser tower's minimum working staff should be 1, which meens it needs to be 1.5m wide to fit in the in the instruments and controls. 2. A laser tower's maximum working personnel would be about 10, which means the turret's width would be about 6m. Also, on my screen, a 1024×768, the width of the laser tower is 3mm. So, I use the mean of the minimum and maximum width, which is 3.75m. After careful calculation, I realised the scale should be about 1:1250. So, a laser tower's range is 75 metres, and a missile's range is 187.5 metres. And a D-70 Armored Hovertank is 15 metres wide. Seems about right.